Consuming Shinobi
by Uzunaru999
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped by Orochimaru and Danzo. They try to turn him into the ultimate weapon, but Kyuubi has other plans. Find out what happens when Naruto becomes the next Prototype. Warning: Gore and Angst, NaruHina, Smart Sadistic, Grey, Smart-Ass Naruto.
1. Chapter 1 The Experiment

Consuming Shinobi

by: Uzunaru999

**I finished the last Eragon book! It was awesome, but the ending sucked! I'm not going to send out any spoilers.**

**Also got my pre-order of Assassins Creed: Revelations, Haven't got that far but still a great game. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prototype. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my challenges on my Profile!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 The Experiment

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lab

A 8 year old Naruto whimpered in pain. He was strapped to a medical table in a dark room. Around the room were various machines and bloody tools

A few months ago Naruto was kidnapped, he was just walking home when a snake bit him. He slowly lost consciousness. Next thing he knew was that he was on the same table that he was on at the present.

Naruto found out his kidnappers, as in two, were the snake Sannin Orochimaru and a war hawk named Danzo. A few times they came personally to gloat at him. They spoke about how they were going to make him into the perfect weapon. When he asked why they laughed and told him about the Kyuubi.

They tried to erase his memories with seals. But every seal would be destroyed within seconds. The two monsters that had taken him had found a seal within the Kyuubi's seal that forbid any other seals placed upon the boy.

So for what ever time he had been there Naruto was given pain tolerance sessions, chemicals injected into him and many different times were they tried to break him mind. But Naruto stood strong, always thinking of him precious people.

The Hokage, the Ichiraku family, Anko-nee-san and Ibiki-nii-san, and Hinata-chan. The Hokage for always being there for him. The ichiraku family for always being fair to him and giving him ramen. Anko and Ibiki for protecting him and punishing those that hurt him. And Hinata-chan, his secret friend, only a handful knew about their friendship.

Naruto stayed strong, but lately he felt his resolve waver. Ever since they started tampering with the Kyuubi seal. When they first tried Naruto was racked with pain as the Bijuu's chakra flooded his system.

The scientist started trying to increase the filtering seal that was in Naruto's seal. They wanted Naruto to gain all the Kyuubi's power. It had started getting worse though, some time his skin would slowly burn and then heal super fast. It got worse every time they loosened the seal more.

Earlier today though was the worst, this time all the skin burned off and he didn't heal for a good hour. It was starting to slowly kill him, Though the scientist and his captors didn't know that.

Naruto winced as another wave of red chakra burned his body. This time though he saw muscle and the blood started to pour down him body. He screamed in pain, soon though it was too much for the young boy and he passed out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mindscape

Naruto shivered as he found himself in a black void, all Naruto could feel was pain and despair. Only a little light was found, it was like looking up in the sky on a cloudless night. But that was not all he saw there was ghost like streams of red.

Naruto saw that they all flowed from a single point. Naruto walked for what seemed like days, but he soon came to the source. It was a large cage, but some of the bars on the cage were missing or breaking apart.

There was a loud snort and a hot burst of wind flowed over Naruto. Naruto walked closer to the cage and saw the might that was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The giant was sleeping, though his body made it look like he had not been fed in months.

The young Naruto walked through the bars and poked the Kyuubi's nose, causing the beast to wake up.

"**Who, what? Oh its you kit, finally decided to pay me a visit?**" Naruto looked at the Kyuubi with actual hope in his eyes, then he asked franticly.

"Kyuubi-sama I know this might sound weird but will you please kill me?" Kyuubi was not actually surprised at this. The fox had seen everything that the two humans, no monsters had done to the poor kit.

"**Kit I know that you're in pain, trust me I live in you. To tell the truth even if I did kill you they would take me out and put me in another child and then turn them into a weapon. Do you want to do that to a innocent just because you can't take some pain?**"

Naruto paled at the thought, he had not thought of that. "But Kyuubi-sama I'm dying anyways. Your chakra is killing me. I can feel the shinigami's hands on me every time I get a wave of it. I fear that I will only last a few more days. I...I...I just don't know what to do anymore."

Kyuubi tenderly wrapped a tail around Naruto as he cried, trying to give the boy as much comfort as he could. After a while a lightbulb appeared above Kyuubi's head. Kyuubi let go and looked Naruto in the eye.

"**Kit I might have a way for us to leave this place but Its going to cost you something.**"

Naruto looked up with hope again, "ANYTHING!" he shouted.

"**You must give up your humanity.**" Naruto looked confused, Kyuubi sighed understanding that Naruto didn't know what the word meant.

"**You must give up what makes you human Kit. If you accept what I give you, you will no long be what you call normal. Even Shinobi will shun you for what you will become.**"

Naruto gulped, "What is this idea anyways?" Kyuubi took a few moments to think of words that Naruto would understand.

"**My plan is to give you something that I 'obtained' in my travels. Then I will give one last blast of my power. It will kill you BUT!**" Kyuubi gave a little pause. "**The thing that I'll give you will make you come back, escaping the clutches of the Shinigami. Though you might have to talk to the ghostly bastard. Anyways after that you will become the personification of the saying 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'.**"

Naruto looked confused, Kyuubi continued, "**Say you break you leg at one point. With your new powers not only will it heal but it will make your bones stronger.**"

Naruto scratched his head, "Does that mean I have to break every bone to get stronger?" Kyuubi gave a thunderous chuckle. "**No kit, when you first get my gift you will automatically get the perfectly fit body. Your bones will be like steel, your muscles compact and strong. You will be using more and more of your brain. You might even grow more or less organs so its harder to kill you.**

"**Also you can get stronger by consuming animals and people.**" Naruto once again was confused. "**To consume a animal or person all you have to is first kill it, then think of taking everything from it and the thing you killed will be broken down and consumed. Now I want you to know that consuming is not eating, since you don't ingest anything when you consume.**

**What ever you consume you will get their abilities and major important memories. Say you have a enemy shinobi, you can consume him to get what ever information they got, not to mention all their jutsu. Now there is a few more things you should know.**

**You will have super healing, about 20x more than what you get from me. That means you can regrow almost anything. You could loss a whole arm and grow it back within a minute. Though if you lose your head you would go into a coma for about a week.**

**But the most deadly power you have is the ability to change your body."**

"What you mean by that Kyuubi?" asked a very curious Naruto.

"**Well you will be able to change your arms into various weapons. Like you can shape your hands into sharp claws. Its all up to your imagination. But I must warn you that the gods will not like what I'm about to do. But I say screw them, you kit are all I have left.**"

"What do you mean Kyuubi-sama?" Kyuubi then went on to tell him about his mother, how they were great friends. How he helped Kushina during childbirth, after that Kyuubi told him why he attacked Konoha. Throughout the story Kyuubi did not tell the boy about his father.

Naruto wiped some tears, "Kyuubi will you tell me more of my mom after we get out of here?"

"**I would be honored, now do you accept what you have to do to break out of here?**"

Naruto eyes filled with fire, "I accept!" Kyuubi opened its large jaws and an orb of blackness floated out to Naruto and morphed into the boy's chest. Then Kyuubi stood on its hind legs and let out a roar as he flooded Naruto's body with his red chakra.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Limbo

Naruto woke up in a different place, this one was dark with a fog covered ground. It was quiet until the Shinigami himself appeared before Naruto. The Shinigami was nine foot tall ghost with a oni mask and tanto in his mouth. Naruto saw the god lower its hand to grab him.

But Naruto actually dodged the first grab. The shinigami tried again and again to grab the boys soul. Only for the boy to blow a raspberry at him.

This human dare defy him! The God growled unleashing a tsunami of killing intent. Though Naruto was hampered down he still fought.

"I will not die now, maybe in the future but not NOW!" Naruto took a gamble and jumped up the gods arm, ran up it and punched the god in the face.The god did a double take, an 8 year old child had just punched him in the face. The god chuckled a little before bursting out into a ghoulish laugh. The god wiped an imaginary tear from his mask.

"**You really are Kami's favorite.**"

"What do you mean Shini-Ojisan?"

The shinigami chuckled some more, "**What I mean little one is that Kami really favors you.**"

"Why?"

"**Because he has plans for you.**"

"Why?"

"**That I can't tell you**."

"Why?"

"**Will you please stop asking questions?**"

"Why?"

"**Do you want to live or not?**" The god growled. Naruto immediately stopped and listened

"So does that mean I get to go back now?"

"**Now Naruto before I can let you go back you must promise to do something for me.**"

Naruto then asked, "What do I have to do?

The Shinigami straightened up, "**Uzumaki Naruto you must kill Orochimaru, Danzo Shimura, and Uchiha Madara.**"

Naruto nodded, "You don't have to tell me, they are the main reason my life is so messed up! But yes I promise to kill those monsters."

"**Good now I will return you, your restraints on your table will be free. Oh and kid one more thing.**"

Naruto looked up at the grinning mask of the Shinigami, "**Give'm hell.**"

Naruto gave a grin and gave the death god a thumbs up. The great death god snapped his fingers and Naruto once again blacked out.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lab

When the gigantic blast of demonic chakra flowed through Naruto's body the labs machines went crazy. Large beeps could be heard as Naruto 'died'.

The scientist looked in confusion. The main scientist asked the others what happened. They were all in a frieze checking the machines. Never did they notice black and red tendrils literally stitching Naruto's body. The skin started to heal and get stronger, same as the muscles and bone. His entire body was upgraded.

It was when the scientist heard the tall tale 'clink' of the restraints unlock that they started to panic. Naruto's eyes opened to dark ocean blue eyes with black slit pupils. Running on instinct Naruto jumped toward the nearest guy and shoved his arm through the man's stomach.

The man screamed like a pig in slaughter. The new blond quickly consumed the man and the continued to do it to the other lab coated humans. Naruto actually felt good as the blood of his enemies was taken into his body.

'**I see your back kit.**' Naruto smiled as he heard Kyuubi's voice in his head.

'Yeah and its good to be back.'

Naruto then took a look at his new body. He had grown a few inches, just above average of what kids his age should be at. He no longer felt like he'd beed feed liquid food for a couple of months. His body was filled with muscles, but that he could hide with some baggy clothes.

Naruto stretched a bit getting used to his new height. After that he walked over and opened the door to his prison. Using his new gifted senses Naruto followed to scent of fresh air. It was about ten minutes when the alarms went off.

'**You better get running kit!**'

And run the boy did, focusing his power to his legs Naruto speed through the underground base. Naruto was going so fast that none of the ROOT could catch or notice him. As Naruto turned a corner he saw light. But he also saw that a door was starting to close and block the light.

"Oh hell no!"

The boy shot like a rocket toward the gate to his freedom. Five seconds left.

.

4

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

And just as the door was about to seal Naruto launched himself through the gap and into the air above the forest of Konoha. Naruto saw that the door he came out of was about to try and open again. Using what ever new strength he had Naruto dented the door so bad it got jammed.

Naruto then ran within the woods, following the smell that would lead him home.

The smell of Ichiraku Ramen!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC...

Next will be the first chapter of the AVP crossover and then the next chapter to Mastering the Force. I know how many of you like that story


	2. Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home

_Consuming Shinobi_

_by: Uzunaru999_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Prototype. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my challenges on my Profile!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kotetsu and Izumo were bored. They were always bored, having to watch the Konoha gates. They were also sad, just like must of the shinobi force. They missed their favorite blond haired prank master.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Izumo wake up."

"ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Izumo wake up please."

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"DAMIT IZUMO WAKE THE HELL UP YOU JERK!" screamed a very angry Kotetsu. Izumo yelped as he fell off his chair. Kotetsu chuckled at his friends misfortune. Izumo growled as he got back into his seat.

"That was really mean man, I was having a awesome dream about chick we met in grass country. You remember her right."

Kotetsu scoffed, "You also remember she turned out to be a Iwa shinobi and she almost chopped off our dicks after she found out we were from Konoha don't you?"

Izumo groaned, "Yeah but you have to admit we had a good time with her and her friend. It was only after she saw our headbands in our bags the next morning that she went on a rampage."

Kotetsu sighed, "Yeah, anyways any news on Naruto?" The other chunnin shook his head.

"Sorry man but most of the search parties have been recalled. The only one still out are Anko's and Kakashi's. Its been five months man, its not like Naruto's going to come up to our post, yell hello, then run to Ichiraku Ramen."

Just then a blond blur ran past screaming, "Hi Kotetsu, Hi Izumo, good to see you Bye!"

Both Chunnin looked at the dust cloud that filled there vision. After it died down Kotetsu turn to his friend.

"Izumo next time say, "Its not like a hot chick will come and ask us out for a drink."

Izumo growled and bonked his friend. "Forget that, call the ANBU you idiot! If that was Naruto the Hokage will want to know as soon as possible!" Kotetsu nodded franticly and ran to alert the nearby ANBU.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ayame sighed as she watched a lot of people pass the ramen stand. Ever since Naruto went missing their income went down hill. The thing was once her father allowed Naruto to eat at their stand only a few other people came by. Once the word got out that the 'Demon Brat' ate at their stand...well you can guess what happened. They lost over 80% of their usual customers. Though even through that Ayame and her father feed Naruto. They liked the boy, and they missed him dearly.

Ayame was about to close the stand when she heard something that raised her spirt.

"RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, GIVE ME SOME RAMEN!"

Ayame quickly looked out of the stand to see a older looking Naruto making a bee line straight for the stand. Ayame smile would have rivaled Gai's as she saw Naruto. She went to the back of the stand and yelled at her father.

"Tou-san get the ramen pots going, Naruto is back and his hungry for ramen!" Her father smiled and quickly fired up the stoves. Ayame went back to the front of the stand to see a bouncing Naruto. He was drooling at the thought of Ramen, he was in withdrawal. He kept on chanting "RAMEN!"

Ayame really wanted to talk to Naruto but she was worried. The last time Naruto went without Ramen, which was for a month, he went on a pranking spree. The Hokage declared that Naruto never be held from ramen as punishment ever again.

Naruto's eyes shined as the first ramen bowl appeared in front him. Naruto bowed his head and thanked Kami, the Shinigami, and most of all Kyuubi. He picked up his chop sticks and slowly brought the first bite of noodles to his mouth.

"GET HIM!" To Naruto's surprise he was pulled out of the stand by a group of ANBU.

"No! No! Don't take me away from my ramen! Please I beg you, I haven't had ramen in five months for Kami's sake!"

The head ANBU tied Naruto in chakra wire, which was hard to break. Even for Naruto's new found strength.

"Sorry Naruto-san but the Hokage wants to know where you have been." Naruto wailed as the ANBU dragged him away from the ramen, anime tears falling down his face.. In his mind he plotted to get back at the horrid ANBU that dared take him away from his precious.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto grunted as he was dropped on his ass in the Hokage's office.

"What the hell was that for you-" Naruto didn't get to finish as he was pulled into a warm hug. Naruto looked at who was hugging him. He saw it was his surrogate sister Anko Mitarashi. She was crying as she held him.

"Thank Kami you're ok!" cried the purple haired woman. Naruto, who had not had any human contact for a while was shocked. He slowly raised his arms and hugged his sister back.

"Its good to see you nee-san." Though for Naruto the warm hug was short lived as Anko broke it. She then bonked him on the head.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you even know how worried you've made everyone! Just you wait after this is all over I'm using you for target practice!" Naruto shivered under the gaze of his older sister.

"Give him a break Anko." Sounded a gruff voice. Naruto looked over to see Ibiki, Naruto quickly got behind the man in an attempt to protect himself from Anko's wrath.

"It wasn't my fault I was kidnapped! Blame that damn snake pedophile and the cripple!" The room went silent at Naruto's words. The Sandaime Hokage sighed from behind his desk.

"Naruto why don't you start from the beginning."

Naruto frowned, "It was about five months ago, I was coming back from training with Anko-nee-chan and Hinata-chan. As I was going home some snake bit me, after a while I passed out only to wake up strapped to a table. I soon found out the ones who kidnapped me was two men, Orochimaru and Danzo."

Killing intent leaked out of the adults in the room. The most was coming from Anko as she gripped the curse mark on his neck. Naruto ignored that and continued his story.

"The men kept on telling me how they were going to mold me into the perfect weapon and take over Konoha. The did horrible experiments and pumped me full of drugs. The tortured me, trying to break me, not to mention they messed with the Kyuubi's seal."

Hiruzen paled and then looked at Naruto with a sad face, "So you know?" Naruto nodded but didn't say anything.

"Thankfully the Yondaime put a seal underneath the Kyuubi's so that they couldn't place any other seals. They also tried using a Yamanaka to wipe my mind. Thankfully Kyuubi, or I should say Kurama killed the man the second he entered my mind."

Ibiki looked confused, "Kyuubi has a name?" Naruto nodded and told him that all of the tailed beast have names.

"Anyways it was during the fourth month that they tweaked with the seal to make more of Kurama's chakra into my system. They tried to increase the power of the filter seal so that I would have all of Kurama's power. But there was one thing they didn't know, Kurama's chakra was killing me slowly. Every day I would be racked with waves of chakra that would burn my skin, only to heal me again."

Tears went down Anko's face as she imagined what Naruto had to go through.

"It was earlier this morning when it hit me the worst. The wave was so powerful that it burned off all my skin and some muscles. And I mean _all_ of my skin." The Hokage and Ibiki shivered understanding what Naruto meant.

"Anyways I met with Kurama again and begged him to kill me so I wouldn't have to bare the pain anymore." All the adults now had tears in their eyes.

"But Kurama didn't let me, he told me that even if he did Danzo or Orochimaru would just seal him into another child. I couldn't place my burden on anyone else. It was later that Kurama gave me a way out. But it came at a cost." Naruto finished with a whisper. Hiruzen, Ibiki and Anko looked at him with worry.

"To put it simply I'm not human any more." Naruto looked at the adults and guessed what they were thinking.

"No I didn't become a demon, half breed or anything." The adults sighed, knowing if he did become anything related to demons the village would stop at nothing to kill him.

"He gave me something he called 'Blacklight'. After that he blasted me with his chakra to kill me. After that I faced the Shinigami and fought him. Well not much of a fight, though I did punch him in the face!" Naruto finished with a happiness in his voice. The others just stared at Naruto in wonderment.

"Anyways the 'Blacklight' stuff changed my body, as you can see. Once I came back to life I broke from my binds and killed all the doctors and occupants in the room." The smile on Naruto's face freaked Hiruzen out.

"Naruto, you killed them all?"

"Yes and I consumed them so I could find the way out of the base." Now the others were confused.

Anko blinked in confusion, "What do you mean you consumed them?"

Naruto focused and with a lot of concentration morphed his index finger into a long dagger.

"The Blacklight from what Kurama told me caused my 'DNA', what ever that is, to become broken. I have the ability to consume who or what I kill. Once I killed the doctors I broke them down and consumed them into my own body. I got their memories and from that I found a way out of the bace."

Naruto returned his finger back to normal. Hiruzen pulled out his pipe and the others looked at the Hokage, waiting to hear what he thought. After a while he spoke with authority.

"Naruto I want you to go into hiding for a while and train in your new abilities. I know you won't like it but the longer we keep this under wraps the better. You will be able to visit others but only in disguise and if Anko is with you. Ibiki I want you to get all that know about Naruto and tell them the same thing. I have a plan that will need Naruto to be 'Missing'. When everything is ready we will get Danzo and if possible get Orochimaru as well. Do you all understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Sounded the shinobi.

"Can I go back to my ramen now?" asked a hopeful Naruto. The others laughed, Hiruzen said yes but only if he could do it without getting seen. Naruto nodded and ran to get his ramen again.

Anko turned to the Hokage, "So how are we going to do this Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen scowled, "Danzo has crossed the line, no one and I mean no one messes with my grandson. I will have his head by the end of the month! Anko I want you to get two others from the academy that you think will work well with Naruto. I want you to train them to become even stronger then the Sannin when they were still respectable. Ibiki I want you to find Tsunade, tell her to return at once. I don't care what it takes.

I need her to take a look at Naruto after all the drugs and stuff they put into him. Also get Jiraiya I need him to look at the seal and fix the crap those traitors did to it. Finally call back Kakashi, I want him here to help training him, especially in Naruto's fathers stuff. That is all, dismissed!."

The shinobi acknowledged and left the room. Once they were gone Hiruzen called a ANBU and gave him some instructions. The ANBU left in a poof of smoke. Hiruzen growled as he looked out his office window.

'No more mister nice Hokage. Those Bastards have crossed the line!'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC...


	3. NOTICE

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999


End file.
